The Life of a Duchess
by brittwas1
Summary: Have you ever wonder about the nobles in Sofia the First? Well…In this story, you'll find out. As you follow, a teenage girl by the name of Duchess Brittanie. As she navigates through a rough time in her life, while struggling with her health, relationships, physical appearance and emotions. So let the adventure begins…
1. Chapter 1

In Noble Manor, where the dukes and duchesses lived. A girl named Brittanie lived with her family. Every day, Brittanie would walk to Enchancia. On this particular day, Prince James was standing on his balcony looking out on Enchancia. When he saw Duchess Brittanie pass by. He felt a strange feeling come over him. James realizing this is everyday occasion now. Begin to wonder what it could mean. James being a boy, just brush it off like any other day. Brittanie was coming to the castle as requested by King and Queen.

As she rounded the corner to the courtyard, an eager James shouted from the balcony. "HI DUCHESS BRITTANIE." Which at first startled her but when she realized who it was. She melted a little inside because they've know of each other since they were four. She over the years have develop a crush on the prince in hope of become that would be the queen of Enchancia. Brittanie smiled and said, "Hello, Prince James." James replied "Duchess Brittanie What brings you to the castle?" Before she could reply, the trumpets sounded announcing her arrival like usual. The lovely castle steward Baileywick said loudly "Duchess Brittanie of Noble Manor. Then he said "You know the castle rules James no yelling in castle." To which James replied "Baileywick I'm on my balcony which outside not inside" but before he could finish Baileywick told James "Would you like me to tell your father? You're talking back to people again." And James replied "No." Which made Brittanie giggle because she knew exactly what Baileywick was referring to. Which caused James to yell "HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY." She replied, "It is for me, Prince James." But before another word could exchange Baileywick said "Come along Duchess."

As they walk. Baileywick said " I have no idea what we are going to do with him." Once again caused Brittanie to giggle. After she done, she turned to asked Baileywick "Do you know why I was summoned here for?" Baileywick turned to face the Duchess and say "Actually, that's part of the reason why you are here." "Oh." she replied, but inside her head she was having panic attack. What can she do for James? Also she figured this was her chance to make a move before anyone else tried to get her man. As Baileywick shock her from her trace. She said "I am sorry. I complete lose focus of our conversion Baileywick." He replied "It is okay, Duchess. But as you know also this Saturday marks six years since the arrival of Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia coming to the castle." "yes, I am aware." Baileywick said "Excellent." Then knocked on the door to the study of the king. When he heard enter from the king. He opened the door and let the Duchess inside. He told the king about James and that he briefed the Duchess on the meeting. King Roland said "thank you, Baileywick. I'll deal with James later.

After bowing to the king, Brittanie sat on the couch in the king's study. Just as the king was about to begin their meeting, they heard another knock on the door. Again the king said "Enter". In walked sweet old, Miranda, which made the Duchess rise quickly from the couch to bow to the Queen. The Queen said, "We're all friends here no need to be so formal." To be honest, Miranda really didn't like all the constant bowing from everyone after almost six years of it was starting annoy the Queen or at least that most people thought but Roland know the real reason why. The Queen asked "Did I miss anything?" Roland replied. "No, my queen." "Rollie!" she said. "Oh sorry" he said. " If I may acquire what am I summon for?" Duchess said "Oh right, Duchess Brittanie, the reasoning for your summoning is as you are aware Prince James is become quite bothersome here at the castle and school." "Yes." she replied. "Good" Roland said "and also he seems to be having trouble with his grades as a result." Roland continue. "We hear you are an honor student at Royal Prep said Miranda. "Yes, I am your majesty but your daughters are too." she replied. "Um… yes, we know but you see we've discuss with both of them. Unfortunately, Sofia has too many activities to help him. Well…Amber…you know…can be…kind of…what the word." said Roland. "I get it your majesty, said Brittanie, but I also have dance and theater as activities. I am the royal of our class since Amber drop out the race today. I don't mind help him but I want you know my schedule is packed like Sofia now." "We understand duchess." said Miranda. "You say Amber drop out of the race for class royal today." "Why" asked Roland. "umm…can I not answer that" asked Brittanie. "Why not?" asked Roland. "I don't want to overstep either you or your family. You all have done some nice things for my family in the past. I don't want to be rude. "Well… okay, said Roland, "Next is Saturday is the anniversary of arrival Miranda and Sofia coming to the castle. "Yes your majesty I know." said Brittanie. "We want to tell you and your family something important along with our children before it announce to all of Enchancia on Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author Note: Hi, my fanfic readers; thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the error in the first chapter but I promise it will be better from here. Please review from my story, if you want. I would appreciate, if you told others about it, too. I will add a new chapter every Tuesday but I'm in college so be patient with me. A few questions for you: What do you think the announcement will be? What do you think happen at Royal Prep? Do you have any suggest for my story? I would love to hear them.**

 **"Are you and your family available for Friday evening for dinner?" asked Roland. Brittanie knows her family had extended family over until Saturday morning but said yes anyway. "Excellent," said Miranda. Who was now sitting on Roland's desk. "OH!", said Miranda, "I forgot to mail this to you but hopefully, you can attend this as well Friday night." It read you are cordially invited to Princess Sofia's slumber party on Friday night until Saturday at noon. "Thank you, Queen Miranda," said Brittanie. "You're welcome," said Miranda. Then Roland asked, "Does your friendship status with Amber have anything to do with her drop out the race?" "Umm… Rollie, she said she didn't want to talk about it. So can you let it be for now?" said Miranda. "Okay, honey I'll just Amber herself," said Roland. "Okay," said Miranda. "Am I finished here?" asked Brittanie. "Almost," said Roland. "Excuse me," said Brittanie. "We haven't established when you're able to help Prince James," Roland replied. "I'm sorry your majesty but I need to go. I suppose to be watching my sisters while my parents are out picking up my mom's sisters and their families. You see they are visiting with us until Saturday morning." said Brittanie. "I understand Duchess but I need to discuss what happen at Royal Prep today with you." As Roland spoke the last word Brittanie's eye grow wider. Roland said, "I have an idea how about I sent Baileywick and Violet to bring them here. They could watch them for you while we talk." Brittanie felt unsure of what to do but somehow said okay. True to his word Roland told Baileywick the plan after he bowed. He and Violet were off to Noble Manor for Duchess Breanna and Brooke-Lynn. Feeling like the room was spinning around her; Brittanie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, which caused her to faint.  
**

 **The Duchess has had this condition since she was a toddler. As of late, everyone just assumed she had grown out of it but alas looks like not. Late Wednesday evening, in The Royal Hospital, sat the Royal family and Duchess Brittanie's family waiting for news about Brittanie. Just like any other hospital, there was no word from any of hospital staff. After almost two hours of nothing, very impatient James said, "What the fuck is taking so long. It does not like it the first time this has happened to her." "JAMES!" scolded Miranda. "WHAT?", said James, "Come on everyone here knows it true." "Yes.", said Roland, "but that type of language is an unacceptable young man." "Alright, I get it but I'm just scared, okay.", said James, "I think I like her, that all. I really don't want anything to happen to her before I tell her, okay." "Wait, hold my tiara… What did you just say," said Amber. "Oh Amber must you always be so dramatic.", said Sofia, "Besides I think it lovely, he like her maybe now he can behave instead of showing off to her." "Hey!", said James, "That was a secret Sof. You promise me you wouldn't say anything." "I didn't," said Sofia. "umm," said Roland who had been listening to his children's conversion the whole time. "James," said Roland. "Yes," said James. "Is this why you are misbehaving?" asked his father. Unsure of how to answer correctly James just said: "Maybe." "MAYBE! "shouted Amber which caused some of the people in the waiting room to turn towards them. "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING LIER IN ENCHANCIA!" "Yes, Daddy it is why," said Amber. "AMBER, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" said Sofia. As she finished everyone in the waiting was looking at Sofia. "Sofia!" her parents said. "Sorry, "said Sofia. "And don't think we didn't hear you too, Amber," said Roland. "Do we need to send the three of you to the castle because you all can't behave in public anymore." "I can also cancel your slumber party for Friday Sofia because of this behavior," said Miranda. "Since we are on the subject would anyone like to explain what happen at, but before their mother could finish a nurse came to tell them; Brittanie was in a room and to follow her to it.**

 **Once in the Brittanie's hospital room, Duchess Shunda, her mother asked: "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine, mom," said Brittanie. "That's good to hear," said Roland in a worried tone. "Okay, now that every child is present. Would anyone like to explain what happen at Royal Prep." said Miranda trying to restart the conversation from before. All the children just looked around the room and whispered trying to avoid the question. "One if not all you know what happen", said Baileywick, "You should tell the truth or face worse consequences." "Alright, okay I'll tell you," said Brittanie. "NO! "said a manly voice. Which happen to be James. "I'm the one whose telling them, "said James. "If you say so," said Brittanie.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: hi, my fanfic readers. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **What do you have any suggestion for the story? What do you think of Brittanie's family? What do you think will happen to kids? Don't forget to review and/or follow my story.**

 *** FLASHBACK BEGINS* It was about five minutes left of recess. I was telling Zander how weird it was for Amber to drop of the race for the class royal. When Prince Hugo came walking up saying "She couldn't win with Duchess Brittanie." He continues by saying it all about popularity. We know who is the most popular girl at RPA is right now. Zander said "True." I know Hugo was right about the race being about popularity but he shouldn't have underestimated my sister. Then the bell rang to go to our afternoon classes which for me was Sorcery Class. I wanted to show Duchess Brittanie my magic trick I learned from Cedric. I said the words wrong which caused an explosion in the classroom. Then I proceed to say some not so nice words to Headmistresses. When Amber saw Duchess Brittanie, she told her don't think I drop out the race because I was afraid of losing to you. Brittanie replied "I know you too well to think that silly but I do know you don't like being ascend as the most popular girl at Royal Prep. Or that I called Hildegard a stuck up little princess who doesn't care about anyone but herself. Poor sidekick Clio her around like some lost puppy dog. Unfortunately, I don't need your friendship to be who I am." Afterward, Amber jump on Brittanie causing a fight to break out." I tried to stop it. They were way too strong for me. Luckily the headmistresses broke it with magic. They sent us all to their office. * FLASHBACK ENDS*  
**

 **"And now you know why are suspend from school, we are allowed to make-up our work this time. "said James who was finished tell most of the story. Sofia and Brittanie know something was missing from the story. "A fight, Amber, over really nothing." "You decided to try a spell you learned from Cedric only once at school James." scolded their father. "Don't think you're in the clear because you are in the hospital young lady." "What you said was uncalled for as usually." said Duchess's father, Bryan. Then enter the Doctor saying "Due to Brittanie's irregular heart beat she not get effect oxygen to her brains which causing her to fainting spells." "She was born like this. How come we are just now finding out? said, Bryan. "The proper test aren't done no one will know." , said the doctor, "Also where does she get her checkups done?" "Nowhere at the time," said her dad. "Well that maybe problem.", said the doctor, "Also we would like to keep her overnight to watch over her some more." "I don't think so." said her dad. "Why?" asked the doctor. "we can't afford this hospital. "said her dad. "You are noble. How that even possible?" said the doctor. "I lost my job in marketing goods three years ago. Since then my family has been struggling to keep our noble status." said Bryan.  
**

 **"It sounds like we need to talk, Bryan. "said Roland. "No, your majesty. "said Bryan. "I insisted," said Roland. "Alright." said Bryan. With that, Roland and Bryan dismissed themselves out into the hall. "What seems to be a problem?" asked Roland. Bryan answered, "This is. Like not having a stable job to support my family. We already sold our mansion for the estate we have now. Not only that we unenrolled Breanna at Royal Prep. We may be unenrolled Brittanie since she seems to be misbehaving there. Beside Brooke-Lynn involved in like everything there. I don't want to take it away from her. I know Brittanie's on the Student Council, theater, dance, and choir. She is an Honor Student. We have to do something, your majesty. We can't afford to keep them both there." "You know.", said Roland, "I have a solution to your problem. I'm in need of someone to help make decisions for trade in Enchancia. I will pay you handsomely for it. I will talk to Headmistresses about reduced tuition or scholarship for your girls. They're way too proper for Dunnwitty Academy." "Thank you your majesty. "said Bryan. "Are you going let Brittanie stay at the hospital., said Roland, "And you're welcome Bryan, you I would do anything for you and your family." "I know., said Bryan, "I'll let her stay." "Good," said, Roland.  
**

 **Back in hospital Brittanie's hospital room, in walked the fathers. "Well…can we keep her?" asked the doctor. "yes," replied Bryan. "Okay, have a great night," said the doctor. "I have news," said Bryan. "what?" said his wife. "I'm Enchancia's new trade dealer." he said. "OH, honey that good." said his wife. "Umm…, said Brittanie, "I have something to say." "What is it, sweet." said her mom. "It about what happen at RPA." she said. "No!" shouted Sofia. "Sofia, what has gotten into you?" asked her mother. "It's this Queen Miranda." said Brittanie.  
**

 ***FLASHBACK BEGINS* The bell rang to start recess; Sofia, Vivian, and I were walking to the playground. When Vivian remember she needs to talk with our theater teacher. We said goodbye to her. Sofia and I were talking about the Council. When Prince Hugo walked up to say his congratulations to me. Sofia was getting tired of standing, decided to sit down. None of us realize where we were standing until Sofia sat down. I froze while Hugo laughed like a hyena. * FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED* "Where were you?" asked Amber. "Am I getting to that if you would let me!" said Brittanie. *FLASHBACK CONTINUED* We were in front of the magic swing. After Sofia landed in the foundation and came back to Hugo and myself. She was furious at Hugo for laughing. Which kind of cause an argument to started between them. When the Headmistresses came over someone said a curse word. They wanted to know who, but I didn't know either did they. So they gave them detention for the rest of the week without recess. *FLASHBACK ENDS*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author note: Hi fanfic readers, sorry for the late release of last week's chapter. I was having a little computer trouble. Hope you are enjoying the story. Don't forget to leave your suggests or reviews. There may not any more chapters for a while because I have little trouble with where I want this story to go. Also, be on look out new story from me more to come later.

"Sorry, Sofia it had to be said." apologized Brittanie. "It all good," said Sofia. Scolded her mother, "Sofia Marie, what were you thinking?", said Miranda, "I think it punishment time." "OH, no." mumble the kids. "You all grounded for a week plus no cell phones, iPad, and iPod. No friends over either the only except is the slumber party." "My turn.", said Shunda, same for you but you also have to take care of your sisters. Oh and no after school activities either." "Wait…What?", said Brittanie, Mom, my activities important right now." "Well…next time, you think before you misbehave again." said Shunda. "I love that idea, Shunda, you too kids no activities., said Roland, "More family time this upcoming week." "May I still go to Sofia's party, Friday?" "Yes." but "Bring your sisters with you." said Shunda. "Great." said Brittanie. "Are you serious?" asked the Enchancian kids. "Would you like another week." asked their father. "No," they said.

"Does this mean no tutoring for James?" asked Brittanie. "Umm...we'll see," said Roland. James asked, "What tutoring?" "To help with your grades, Prince James., replied Brittanie, "Your parents wants me to tutor you."

It was Friday. A very big day for the royal family. Sofia, Roland, and Miranda were having breakfast and talking. They were so deep in their conversion, that Baileywick had come in to tell Sofia was five minutes late for leaving. "OH, my", said Sofia, "I going to get another day detention." "It's okay", Roland, "I'll fix it." "Okay, Dad," said Sofia. With that, Roland rose from his seat and was off to his study. Queen Miranda went go see her daughter off to school. Afterward, she went walking into the village. While in the village, she saw a crying toddler in the garbage. The Queen immediately grab the toddler brought it back to the castle.

Back at the castle in Roland's study, he was on the phone with Headmistress Flora discussing scholarships for Bryan's daughters. She agrees to give each of them a scholarship but she wants to have a "talk" with Brittanie on Monday. Roland said, "He would tell her." And he hangs up the phone. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he replied. In walked Miranda carrying the toddler. "Oh, Rollie!", she said, "You will not believe where I found this child." said almost in tears. "Where?" he asked. Crying, she said, "The garbage!" "Oh, Miranda I'm sorry to hear that." he said. "Could…we…keep…it?" she asked. "Umm…honey, we already you know what." he said. "And what wrong with another one?" she asked. "I guess, there isn't." he said. "So are you saying, yes." she asked. "I am.", he said, What about the kids?" "We'll tell them at dinner with the other news." she said. "If you insisted, dear." he said. Roland called out for Baileywick quickly rounded the corner to Roland's study. Roland explains about the toddler to Baileywick. Baileywick promised that he and Violet watch the child until dinner.

It was now dinner time at the castle. The Royal family and Duchess Brittanie's family sat and ate salad and breadstick as their starter. Follow by clam stew as the main course. Everyone has eagerly awaited Chef Andre's dessert, which was sopaipilla. As Miranda slip out from the table, Roland stood up to make an announcement. "Excuse me, everyone." he started. Everyone at the table turn towards him. "Thank you, Washington's for coming out tonight." he said. "No, thank you, Roland, for the invite. "said Bryan. "Miranda and I have some news for everyone but first kids how would a little sister or brother sound." Said Roland. "It would nice." said Sofia. "A new playmate would be fun. "said James. "I don't know, daddy. It would be having a sister who enjoys fashion like I do." Said Amber. "That's good to hear, kids." said their mother who was carrying a toddler. "OH, my." said Amber. "Is this for real?" asked James. "When did this happen?" asked Sofia. "Actually, kids that not all." said their father. "It not?" they said in shock. "Nope, because I'm pregnant as well." said Miranda. "What?" gushed the whole table except the King and Queen. "Wait…two young siblings," said Amber.

"Congratulation, your majesties." said Shunda. "Is that why you told it was okay not to bow to you?" asked Brittanie. "Thank you, Duchess Shunda." "And yes, Duchess Brittanie." said Miranda. "What are you having mom?" asked Sofia. "Yea!" said James. "What is the name of this toddler?" asked Amber. "I'm only a month and a half in the pregnancy, so I don't know yet." said their mother. "Your mother finds the toddler in garbage, so we don't know the name." said their father. "Really?" asked James. "Well…can we give it a name?" asked Sofia. "Sure," said her mother. "What about Amy," said James. "Urgh…No", said his twin, "What Kyra." "Or Mia Rae," said Sofia. "I like it," said her parents. "Princess Mia Rae of Enchancia does have a good ring to it." said Brittanie. "Too bad you were not asked," said Amber. "Must you always be rude." Replied Brittanie. So now everyone in the castle knows about the new arrivals. And the toddler was given a name. She would have a new life as the newest arrival to the Royal family. Brittanie and she were thrilled for the Royal family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author note: hi my fanfic readers! I hope you are enjoying the story. I want to know I spent the last two days' write, typing and editing this story for you all. I would have you all waiting for next installment of this story. Also, I would like the person who inspired this chapter without you this may not have been addressed. As of now, I know at this least next chapter will be a big development for Brittanie and possible for this story as a whole. So buckle up my readers. Oh, don't forget to check out my other story Queen Sofia and King James.

It was Saturday morning; the castle was busy getting everything for the event ready. Even the Royal family was busy making sure they picture perfect for Enchancia. The King and Queen were extremely nervous about today. Also, the royal dressmaker was having hard making a dress for Mia Rae. Thank goodness Miranda had some of Sofia's old outfits at the castle. She able to make a lovely pink dress. After Mia Rae was dressed, Roland held her so his wife could get ready for their day. Before, Miranda was ready; Baileywick rushed into their room. "I'm sorry for the intrusion your majesties but the courtyard is almost full and the people don't have anywhere to go," he said. "Is the screen and running?" asked Miranda. "yes, my queen," said Baileywick. "How about use it for today's event," she said. "Are you okay with it, sir?" asked Baileywick. "That's fine," said Roland. "Thank you, your majesties for the help," said Baileywick. "Anytime," said Roland. "Ready!" said Miranda who now hyper as a kid with a sugar rush. "Umm… you okay, honey?" asked Roland. "Yea! Just ready for everyone to know about our latest development," she said, "me too," he said.

The Royal family was standing on the balcony. They happily waving to all the guests. Roland took his place in front of the microphone. "Thank you, Enchancia and other visiting kingdoms for coming to celebrate the arrival of two our beloved members of Royal family, Miranda and Sofia.", he said," Now, I will let my wife and your queen say few words and make a special announcement." "Oh!" responded the crowd. "Thank you, Roland.", she said, "It been such a pleasure to be your Queen. I can't wait to see what happen in the next year. With that being said, I would like Enchancia and other kingdoms to know Roland and I are having a baby. Also, we have decided to adopt a child I found in the village garbage. "We love, Queen Miranda," said some of the villagers. "Thank you!" said Miranda who went to get Mia Rae. "On behalf of my family; I would like to introduce, Princess Mia Rae of Enchancia. Said Roland. Immediately, teenage girl in the crowd recognized Mia Rae.

Back inside the castle, King and Queen along with their children were enjoying a magic show that was being put on by Cedric. In walked Baileywick, to tell the King and Queen that a teenager had come saying she was the mother of Mia Rae. At the castle door, stood a blonde, tall girl with old clothes that were ripped and little muddy. "HI!", said Roland, "We understand you may be the Mia Rae." "Yes, I am!" yelled the teenager. "Hold on, minute.", said Miranda, "Before we do anything; I would like a word with you" stated Miranda. "As you wish, dear," said Roland. "Follow me," said Miranda. The teenager did as she was told and followed the Queen.

Soon they came to door with pink roses on it. Miranda said, "Have a seat on the couch, please." The teenager sat down on the couch; the Queen sat beside her. "Are you gonna give me my child or not?" yelled teenager. "First, I would like to know your name, please," said Miranda. "My name is April," she said. "Okay, April.", said Miranda, "Why was your child in the garbage?" asked Miranda. "That's none of your business, lady." April snapped. "Actually, it's my business because I could have you arrest with child negligence," said Miranda. "For Queen, you're not very nice," said April. "I'm being nice but you just don't like that there's consequence for your actions," said Miranda. "You're right.", replied April, "I guess I should tell why my baby who I name Mya was put in the garbage. My boyfriend and I were arguing; he said bet you'll not put Mya in the trash behind the house. I said, I wouldn't. It not like you can do anything for her right now. Said my boyfriend, you should get rid of her so we have some fun. I walked behind our house and dropped her in the trash. Even though, she was crying; I went inside the house with my boyfriend. We did a few thing and had a drink. We forgot about Mya. I do care about my baby." "If you, do care about Mya why would you do such a careless thing to her?" asked Miranda. "I don't know.", said April who was crying, "I should've listened to my mom; Mya could be with a family who cares about her. "April, she already is," said Miranda. "You and family want my baby?" asked April. "Yes, "said Miranda. "Thank you, Queen Miranda, maybe now I can go to school more regularly," said April. "I'm sure you will; If you ever want to come and visit her, you know where to find her," said Miranda. "Okay.", said April, "Could I see her now?" asked April. "Of course," replied Miranda. Then Miranda and April to went to the throne room where the rest of the Royal family was waiting. "So?" asked Roland. "Is Mia Rae leaving?" asked the children sadly. "No, kids," said their mother. "Actually, children," said April, "her name is Mya. I'm April; her mother." "But you are like our age," said amber. "I'm 17," said April. "Oh! My brother and I are 13. Sofia is 12." said Amber. Afterward, the Royal family had grand time with April.


End file.
